Awesome Crush
by Uraboku Shusei
Summary: Scott and Isaac have a very sexy night to remember. Pairing:Scott and Isaac. don't like/don't read.


**I love Teen Wolf. This is my very first Fanfiction, so , i hope you like it. Warning: smut, /don't like,don't read, Sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

One day Isaac was working on his homework. Though he could barely get any done, because he was thinking about his crush, Scott McCall. Isaac and Scott are great friends, but Isaac has more felling a for Scott. Isaac is scared to tell Scott though because he doesn't know if he feels the same. So, while Isaac was working on a question, he heard his phone vibrate next to him. The text was from Scott.

 _Hey, do you want to come over to my house and we can study together._

Isaac was so excited.

 _Yeah, Sure_!

While Isaac was getting ready to come over, Scott was day dreaming about how he wanted to get his hands all over Isaac's naked body and make him moan Scott's name and-

Someone knocked on Scott's door knocking him out of his daydream.

It was Isaac. He walked into Scott's bedroom, wearing a smile. Scott thought Isaac had the most beautiful smile in the whole world.

"Hey, Scott " Isaac said.

"Hey".

Isaac sat down next to Scott on the bed. He looked at Isaac and gave him a smile. Isaac had brought his English and Math books with him.

"So, you ready to study"Isaac said.

"Yeah". They were studying for a while until Scott's mom called from downstairs. "Boys, I have to go back to work for another shift, you two be good, and don't go anywhere without calling or texting me first"! Scott's mother said.

"Okay" Scott said

With that they heard the front door shut downstairs. "She acts like I'm 10 years old" Scott said rolling his eyes. Isaac giggled a little. "She is just trying to protect you, besides, she is your mother" Isaac said.

"Yeah, I know".

Scott and Isaac were looking into each others eyes deeply. Then Scott made the first move. He kissed Isaac soft and light. This surprised Isaac, but he found himself kissing back. The kiss turned desperate. Then Scott laid Isaac down and stated roaming his hands up Isaac's shirt. Isaac moaned lightly, with that Scott took Isaac's shirt off, followed by his.

His hands roamed Isaac's stomach finding his nipples. Scott licked Isaac's right nipple, biting it playfully, making Isaac moan with pleasure. Isaac found Scott's belt buckle and undid it slowly. Taking Scott's belt off with his pants going with it.

Scott also took Isaac's pants off as well. Leaving him and Isaac in their underwear. He saw how hard Isaac was. He pulled his hands down Isaac's pale body and pulled Isaac's boxers down slowly.

Scott took Isaac's dick and put in his mouth slowly. Isaac felt Scott's warm saliva on his dick. Scott pulled up and went back down, making Isaac moan loudly. Then Scott came back up and kissed Isaac on the lips lightly. Isaac licked his lips as he pulled Scott's boxers, to reveal his big cock.

Scott licked his fingers very well. Making them very wet with saliva. He circled around Isaac's entrance making him moan.

Scott slowly put two fingers into Isaac . Isaac gasped and moans at the same time.

Scott picked up the pace with his fingers. Adding a third finger made Isaac want more. Scott pulled out his fingers and quickly replaced it with his dick.

He pushed in slowly making Isaac moan.

"Scott", Isaac whispered , trying to hold in his moans, but it wasn't really working.

"Don't hold them in, I want to hear you moan". Scott said as he was thrusting deeper into Isaac.

Isaac was moaning louder now. Scott was thrusting deep and hard into Isaac.

Isaac, I think I'm about to-". He couldn't finish before he shot his cum deep inside of Isaac. Isaac came a little bit after Scott, screaming Scott's name as he came.

Isaac and Scott were both out of breath. Scott pulled out of Isaac and fell next to him.

They were both were tired. Isaac so him and Scott cold spoon.

"Scott" Isaac said.

"Hmm".

"I love you" Isaac said smiling.

"I love you too, Isaac".

And they both fell asleep happy.


End file.
